Living Spell
Living spells are semi-sentient spells that roam the Mournland. Whatever created the Day of Mourning during the Last War transformed any spell being cast when it happened into a living being. These creatures, dubbed living spells, still roam the Mournland, instinctively going after any creature it comes across. Occasionally, a living spell emerges from the gray mists of the Mournland, attacking a local town. History On the day of Olarune 19, in the year 995 YK, the nation of Cyre was mysteriously destroyed. During that day, the Last War was in full effect, with the nation of Cyre in combat with a number of enemies around it, including Breland and Karrnath. During that event, whatever spells were in effect took an unusual metamorphosis. The Day of Mourning transformed these spells into living spells. These spells continued in effect, though instead of going after their intended target, they continued on to target whatever they could. To this day, living spells continue to wander the Mournland. Living spells are not a natural form of life. They have no need for self-preservation, and communicating with these creatures is nearly impossible. They have no earthly needs: They don’t eat, sleep, or reproduce. They are drawn naturally to sites of arcane power. The creation of living spells has undergone much study by the sages of Morgrave University. In addition, a new sect of arcane artists, calling themselves Spell Sovereigns, have taken the challenge of controlling living spells, using them as summoned creatures and binding them to magic items. To date, though, no one has been able to replicate the process of creating living spells. Types Chilling Fog A chilling fog is a sentient cone of cold spell. This living spell looks like a 10 foot diameter fog cloud that radiates freezing cold as it closes in on its prey. Upon engulfing its target, the target is subject to freezing winds. Like all living spells, a chilling fog has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Chillspark A chillspark is the combination of two sorcerer spells: breath of winter and leaping lightning. This living spell resembles a lightning blast, and instead of engulfing its foes, it leaps from target to target, striking them with electricity. A chillspark is also able to perform short-burst teleports, and uses them to get into ideal striking position. Chillsparks are extremely hard to disperse or counterattack, because of their great speeds, and can attack three or four targets at a time. Corrosion Web Unlike other living spells, which are a single spell come to life, the corrosion web is actually two spells: an acid orb spell combined with a web spell. This hybrid spell looks like the collapsed remains of a spider web, but one that is covered in a thick caustic acid that dissolves skin and bone. The corrosion web throws itself onto its foes trying to catch its prey within its ropy body. Frostclutch Unlike other living spells which resemble amorphous oozes, a frostclutch resembles a fully-formed icy hand the size of a medium humanoid. This living spell then tries to grab its prey, flying through the air at its target. The frostclutch freezes to the touch, and any creature grabbed by it begins freezing to death. Because of the physical structure, it is extremely difficult to free oneself from the frostclutch. The frostclutch is the merging of Bigby’s grasping hands and ice tomb. It tends to resemble the hand of its last creator. Like all living spells, a frostclutch has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Glitterfire Glitterfire is a living spell that combines a fireball spell with a glitterdust spell; a common strategy on the battlefield during the Last War to uncover invisible troops. Glitterfire looks like a low cloud of bright, crackling motes of light that leaves small explosions in its wake. As it approaches its prey, it fires a blast of glitterdust, blinding its prey, as well as making them visible if they were invisible. It then engulfs the target, subjecting it to the intense flame of the fireball at its core. Like all living spells, a glitterfire living spell has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Living Blasphemy A living blasphemy is the living version of the blasphemy spell. It resembles a 15-foot-tall pillar of inky darkness infused with strange images and scenes. As it crawls across the ground, it targets any non-evil creature in the area. Once it engulfs such prey, it can weaken, daze, paralyze, or even kill its target. It also banishes any non-evil summoned creature that may enter its range. Like all living spells, a living blasphemy spell has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Rumors speak of living dictum spells that affect non-lawful creatures; living holy word that affects non-good creatures; and living word of chaos and affect non-chaotic creatures. Living Burning Hands A living burning hands spell resembles a fluid mass of fire that crawls along the ground towards its target. When it catches its prey, it tries to engulf it within its flames. The flames from a living burning hands spell will set anything flammable instantly aflame. Like all living spells, a living burning hands has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Living Cloud of Daggers A living cloud of daggers is one of the more common living spells within the Mournland. It resembles a mystical swarm of translucent, sharpened daggers that fly at nearby creatures with malicious intent. Once a living cloud of daggers targets its prey, it stalks them relentlessly, flying towards them at its greatest speed before slamming them with concussive force. Living clouds of daggers tend to instinctively target arcane spellcasters first, like sorcerers, warlocks or wizards. Some sages believe that the clouds have the ability to reform after some time, but that this time ranges from hours to months depending on the amount of ambient magical energy. Living Cloudkill A living cloudkill is the cloudkill spell come to life. It appears to be a thick, green fog that hangs low on the ground, with elongated green tendrils that are always stretching out for prey. A living cloudkill spell tries to engulf its prey. If the prey is weak enough, the living cloudkill can kill it automatically. If not, being engulfed in the living cloudkill makes the target weaker and weaker, as its target breathes in the poisonous gases within the cloudkill. A living cloudkill will try to slam·any targets who try to escape its grasp. Like all living spells, a living cloudkill has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Living Fireball A living fireball is a living spell created from the fireball spell. Appearing as a ball of flickering flame, this spell rolls towards its prey, leaving cinder in its wake. It hits its target with concussive force, engulfing it. When the living fireball engulfs a target, it explodes, sending sparks of flame in every direction before regrouping and continuing its attack. Like all living spells, a living fireball has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Living Flaming Sphere A living flaming sphere is almost identical to a flaming sphere conjured by wizards; however, it quickly becomes evident that no wizard has cast it. It flies across the battlefield, ricocheting off the environment to target its prey. When it engulfs its target, it blasts them with internal inferno. it leaves a trail of ash in its wake, and is susceptible to cold attacks. Shroud of Death and Despair A shroud of death and despair is a living spell made from the combination of a crushing despair spell and a finger of death spell. it appears as an enormous amoebic cloud of black energy that looms just above the ground. It reaches out for its prey with black tendrils. Like other living spells, it tries to engulf its prey. When a target is engulfed, they are subject to crushing despair that weakens them. Weaker creatures are killed outright, while tougher creatures suffer necrotic damage while within the shroud. Like all living spells, a shroud of death and despair has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Sickening Sleep A sickening sleep living spell is a sentient enfeeblement spell. It appears as a gray swirling mist that hangs thick in the air. It attempts to engulf its prey. Once it does, its targets begin to feel their strength drained away. As they do, they succumb to a deep sleep. Like all living spells, a living sickening sleep has blindsight 60'; is immune to gaze attacks, mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; is not subject to extra damage from critical hits or flanking; and has resistances to damage and spells. Withering Grasp A withering grasp is a combination of two powerful wizard spells: Eward's black tentacles and ray of enfeeblement. This living spell almost resembles a living creature, with sickly black tentacles erupting from the ground. it stalks the shadows, using its tentacles to grasp its prey and drag them into its body. Once engulfed, a creature grows weaker and weaker, to prevent its escape. Withering grasps are occasionally mistaken for black puddings by unknowing sages. Homelands Living spells roam the Mournland, the nation once known as Cyre. They are not restricted to the Mournland, though, and will sometimes wander out into the lands nearby. For instance, when Cyran refugees tried to find a location near the Breland/Cyre border to rebuild their lives, they found themselves under attack from living fireballs. References Category:Oozes Category:Creatures found in the Mournland Category:Magic